Soul of Stone
by Lear's Fool
Summary: Getting thrown into jail at the age of ten wasn't the only thing that made Dallas Winston harden. Taking a look at the streets of New York, we see Dally and his younger sister in a whole different light.


**Soul of Stone**

New York City was no place for kids, and as ten year old Dallas Winston ran as quick and sharp as lightening, dodging the bullets from guns and the steps of terrified women, he knew that.

_Hooray for a child who makes it through_

Dally was sick of being beaten by his father, being ignored by his mother, and of being afraid for Sasha as she was stuck on the streets of adult idiocy. New York was no place for a family either, not even a broken one. Sasha was the only relative he had left, related by both love and blood.

Dally glanced over at his sister, and felt his heart melt with care as he saw her tiny figure following him, her light blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders and her midnight blue eyes gazing at him with fear of the gunshots and admiration of her brother.

_If there's any way because the incising of you_

"Wehre awe we going, Dall?" the five year old girl asked with a small, pink lipped smile.

Anyone who knew Dallas could see how much he had been through and could see his skin, emotions and thoughts toughening as they spoke. He reminded everyone of a handful of snow, being squeezed and pressured so hard that ice was beginning to form. Except when he was around Sasha. Sasha was like the first sun of spring after winter, and could easily turn the snow and ice of Dally into warm liquid water. Dally was her brother, her protector, and nothing could change that.

Or so he thought.

Dallas tightened his hold on her hand and gave her a quick answer as he continued to run, dragging his sister behind him. "To the train, Sash. We're getting out of here."

The little girl's look of fear in her eyes vanished as she jumped with joy. "Yay!" she cried gleefully. Even in the terror of the moment, even with the gunshots exploding in their ears, even with the sound of the sirens coming nearer; Dallas couldn't help but smile at his sister. Sasha was just too perfect, too precious, too innocent to let down. He would protect her, at all costs.

_They lay to rest before they know just what to do_

Blood began to flood out of the fallen men alongside of the streets, and the shrieks of the women exploded in the sky.  
Dallas had seen too much injury, too much evil, and too much death to be frightened by the carcasses on the ground, but as he looked at young Sasha, he saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. The girl was young, but she had a wisdom in her that most five year olds didn't carry. She knew that each of those lifeless bodies had a family, had thoughts, had opinions, and had emotions. When you take a human life, you take so much more than you realize...

_Their souls are lost, because _

Dally felt his heart swell as he saw his sister crying. He stopped running and knelt down, watching the tears flood down her cheeks. His hold on her hand tightened as he wrapped his other arm around her. "It's ok Sasha," he whispered tenderly. "You're safe..."

Those were his last words to her. Nothing prepared him for what was about to come...

"Move it, filth!"

A gangster, armed with a gun had said that...Dally turned around for a single instant and saw the cops headed their way...not budging an inch...keeping the gangster from moving...

_They could never find..._

"I said MOVE, ya brat!" he spat at Dally...pulling out his gun...too scared of the cops to think...

The shot erupted in Dallas's ear's...he whirled around as he heard a high shriek...Sasha...

_What's this life for? _

"NO!" he screamed...it wasn't true...his sister hadn't been shot...

Blood spewed from Sasha's neck...her midnight blue eyes glazed over...

_What's this life for? _

Tears springing from his icy eyes...Dallas Winston felt anger beyond all reason...

He gave Sasha one last embrace as he grabbed his knife...making a mad dash towards the gangster...not even noticing the cops behind him...

_What's this life for?_

The gangster saw him...but couldn't get away...Dally had lost his mind...the one person he had ever loved was dead...

Dally felt the strength of a boar coursing through his arm...he leaped onto the man's back...plunged the knife through his shoulder...but no relief came to him...Sasha was still dead...

_Oh what's this life for, oh..._

The cops had reached him...Dally's wrists were grabbed by the handcuffs...but it didn't matter...

His sister, that ray of sunshine in the darkest hour was gone. He could feel his soul hardening by the second. It was over.

_A thing ain't here anymore._

_

* * *

_**Well, there's my first fanfic. I don't own Dally, but I do own Sasha. I also don't own the song in there either, _What's This Life For_, by Creed. I appreciate all comments, but if you didn't like it, I would prefer constructive critisism to flames. Well, this is the end, I just wanted to write a chapter on another reason that Dally became who he became.**


End file.
